


Birthday Celebrations

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has a few days off from working on his latest project and decides that he wants to come home and spend the time off with his boyfriend. Little does he know what his boyfriend has in store for him when he gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maribor_Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maribor_Petrichor/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not know either of the actors mentioned in this work and I mean no disrespect or offense. I also have never written in Matt's "voice" so please bare with me as I may be a bit out of sorts with it.

It had been a long few months for David. He was busy working and flying back and forth between Canada filming and London to see and spend time with his boyfriend. As he made his way slowly through Heathrow, his baseball cap pulled low over his face and his sunglasses on to hide the bloodshot look of them and his lack of sleep. He never slept well when he was on a transatlantic flight and he hated the jetlag he experienced because of it, much like he was beginning to do now. He just wanted to get out of the airport, get a cab home and after sleeping off his jetlag, take his boyfriend out and wine and dine him. 

Shortly after he had these thoughts, he made his way through customs and out of the airport, yawning as he placed his sunglasses back over his eyes. He hailed himself a cab, placing his luggage into the back of it and then literally crawling into the backseat, sending a text to Matt, saying that he had just landed and was on his way home.

_Matt love,  
Just landed safe and sound in Heathrow. Caught a cab to the flat and will be sleeping off my jetlag when you get home from work. Love you xx_

Once he sent the text to his boyfriend, he sat back in the cab seat and closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head and opening his eyes, staring out at the scenery of London as the cab made its way through the streets and toward his flat. The ride to the flat was short and David was very glad when the building came into view and stopped right outside the door. He paid the cab fare, slid out of the backseat and got his luggage out of the trunk of the cab, making his way inside the building and fumbling for his key once he was standing in front of the front door. 

He made it inside and dropped his bags just behind the couch and his keys into the bowl on the table in the hall, kicking the door closed behind him and making his way to the bedroom slowly, stripping and leaving his clothes in a trail on the way through the house and to the room before falling onto the bed face first and beginning to doze as soon as his body hit the bed, not bothering to pull the covers around himself.


	2. What the Bloody Hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt comes home from the shops to find the flat turned topsy turvy and when he goes to investigate finds the source of all his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written from Matt's POV and I think this will be the only time I do this as its very confusing but I wanted to see if I could write in his "voice" Please be gentle if criticizing and make sure that the criticism is constructive as it helps me know what is and isn't working.

Matt had been out at the shops, busily buying gifts for his boyfriend's birthday. He had a lovely night planned for the two of them. He was going to take him out to dinner at the restaurant they had their first date at and then he planned to bring him back to their flat and make it a night neither of them were likely to forget in the near future. He thanked the cab driver and climbed out of the cab with the bags from the grocers and hurried inside once he had paid the fare but as soon as the door opened he stopped short, staring at the trail of clothes that were strewn from the couch all the way down the hall to the bedroom. 

"What the bloody hell...." he mumbled, frowning as he closed the door slowly and made his way into the kitchen with the bags, unpacking them and putting the items away in their rightful places. 

He shook his head the longer he spent in the kitchen, thinking about the text from David and he had a fairly good idea that he didn't even realize that it was his birthday today and so he was in for the surprise of his life later that night. 

Once he had finished unpacking the groceries, he made his way slowly through the house, picking up the clothes that were strewn through the house as he did so, setting the clothes on the chair in the corner of the room as he came into the room and saw his boyfriend, stretched out at a skewed angle across the bed, taking up the entire thing and snoring softly as he slept. He smiled as he made his way toward the bathroom to shower, stripping much more neatly than his boyfriend seemed to be capable of doing and stepping into the shower, letting the water hit his body and relax him as he stepped under the spray of the water.

He ran his fingers through his hair to wet it and sighed softly as his eyes closed and he thought about the last time that David had been home with him. His hand slipped down his torso and over the soft hairs of his treasure trail before gripping his cock and stroking it slowly and firmly, his thumb running over the head and spreading the precum over his cock as he began to jerk himself off to thoughts of the night he had gotten back and it didn't take him long to orgasm from the memories of the way that his boyfriend had moaned and keened as he twisted in both the sheets and under himself, his cum covering his hand as he leaned his forehead against the tile of the shower wall, his breath coming out in soft pants and he was sure his face flushed pink both from the heat of the water and the intensity of his orgasm. It took him a minute to come down from his high and he finished showering, soaping up both his body and hair and washing away the days stress as well as the dirt and dust of his day. 

He stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist before making his way back out into the bedroom, his body and hair dripping with water as he made his way over to the bed and after pulling the towel off his waist, he climbed between the cool sheets as he pulled them up over David and himself, pressing a soft kiss to David's neck, nipping at his earlobe and sucking on it lightly as he feels himself hardening again and hoping David will wake up sooner rather than later. "Wake up. I want to play with you David" he whispers, as he continues to nip at and suck on his earlobe. He heard him mumble unintelligibly and he grinned, knowing that his teasing was working and he was starting to wake up again. "Come on sleepyhead. I want you to wake up, please?" he breathed against his skin as he moved to kiss at his jawline as his hand came up to run through and tangle into his hair.


	3. Pleasant Surprises are the best kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is awakened in the most pleasant way imaginable.

David vaguely heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom but because he was asleep, he hardly even noticed it before slipping back into a deep sleep and just letting it fade into blackness along with everything else but his dreams. The feel of someone climbing into bed with him and the feel of the covers slipping over his skin caused him to snuggle under the covers and promptly falling back to sleep. He groaned softly and finally growled softly when he felt Matt's lips on his ear, nipping and sucking on his earlobe. "Matt" he whined softly before yawning and slowly opening his eyes. He frowned at Matt but he was unable to hold it before it became a grin. He pressed his lips lightly to Matt's, losing himself for a minute in the kiss, his tongue sliding over his lips and into his mouth as the kiss deepened and he groaned softly at the feel of his fingers in his hair.

He reached up and caressed Matt's face as he pulled out of the kiss again and rolled over onto his side, his hand running down Matt's arm and to his waist, stopping there and just resting lightly on his waist. "I missed you" he whispered with a smile. He kissed him a second time, much more teasing as he rolled over onto his back and tugged Matt with him so he was on top of him. He heard his soft "Happy birthday" and the smile just grew bigger. "Thanks love. I actually kind of forgot about it to be honest" he whispered softly. 

He smiled when he let his eyes wander over Matt's body as his hands continued to explore all the bare skin underneath it. "Someone was a bit eager" he teased lightly before it turned into a groan as he felt Matt grind down against him. His legs came up and wrapped around Matt's waist as he laid there beneath him, his boxers tenting quite shamelessly as he felt his half hard cock jump at the attention and the friction of the cloth. David's ankles locked around at the small of Matt's back and he let out a soft whimper of pleasure as he lifted his hips off the bed, begging him to repeat his earlier actions and Matt obliged him.

"Get me..." he gasped softly. "Get me out of these bloody boxers and get inside me" he whispered when he managed to collect his thoughts and form a coherent thought, that last part becoming rapidly harder to do as he felt Matt's lips and tongue on his neck and chest. He lost all coherent thought as he felt his boyfriend begin to suck and bite at the skin just over his pulse, sure that his pulse was beating erratically as Matt marked him for the world to see. 

He groaned in frustration when he felt Matt pulling away from him, seeming to ignore his requests and he frowned as we saw the smirk on his face before he disappeared under the sheets, his lips moving across every inch of David's skin, his lips closing around one nipple as his fingers pinched the other. His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling as he hissed in pain when Matt bit down lightly on it before switching to the other and repeating the same action there before moving lower still, his tongue laving at his belly button and then the scar on his lower abdomen from his appendectomy. 

He could feel his fingers teasing as they lightly traced the skin just above the waistband of the boxer shorts he had on and David was coming dangerously close to snapping at Matt and telling him to hurry up and bloody do something or he would when he felt his boyfriend's fingers move to the insides of his thighs and up underneath the legs of his boxers, first on one side then the other.

"Matt..." he whined at the teasing, his erection beginning to grow more uncomfortable the longer it was confined by the fabric of his boxers. He sat up on his elbows and looked down at him with a warning glare before he saw Matt slowly, almost too slowly, slip his fingers inisde the opening at the front of his boxers and slip his hard on out through the opening, leaning down and running his tongue from the base to the tip of his cock, licking the underside slowly before he took just the head into his mouth and began sucking and swirling his tongue over it.

He arched off the bed, one hand tangling in the sheets under his body, the other tangling in Matt's hair as he tugged on it lightly. The vibrations from Matt's soft groan as he tugged on his hair caused him to cry out and he had to bite his lip hard when he felt his boyfriend's free hand press on his hip to hold him down against the bed. He growled in frustration at that, his hips squirming on the bed as he tried to move and find the friction he needed to slip over the edge and into his orgasm. He was so close that if Matt would just take him a bit further into his mouth....

His eyes squeezed tightly shut and he saw stars momentarily as his boyfriend unexpectedly deep throated him and he exploded into the longest, hardest orgasm he had ever experienced. He screamed out Matt's name to the ceiling as he came in long hot ribbons in his mouth, vaguely aware of the soft sound of the sheets being ripped just slightly at the seams from his tugging on them and the soft groan from his boyfriend as he hit his tongue and the back of his throat. David gasped in a soft, shaky breath as his orgasm finally slowed and ebbed away completely and Matt pulled his mouth off of him with a soft pop sound. He opened his eyes slowly as his vision cleared and he saw him sitting up at the end of the bed, the sheets discarded at the end of the bed, wearing a smug grin and licking his lips clean of all traces of David's orgasm. "Get up here and kiss me" David whispered hoarsely as he opened his arms to Matt, who came up and kissed him quite willingly, allowing David to taste himself on his lips as they kissed. "You're next" he whispered against his lips before he gave him another deep kiss and rolled them over so that he was hovering over Matt.


	4. Oh No You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David wants to return the favor he just received to his boyfriend but of course with two stubborn people things like that never go as smoothly as one hopes.

David was hovering over Matt, kissing and nipping at his collarbone and enjoying the soft sounds of his gasps and cries as he twisted and arched under David, but as soon as the words hit Matt's ears, he began shaking his head and wrestled around to try and switch the positions they were in. 

"Oh no you don't. This is your special day and I am not going to hear of you sucking my cock simply because I wanted to wake you up in a special way on your birthday" he said.

His speaking had done enough to distract David and he managed to flip them around again so that he was once again straddling David. He kissed him deeply before carefully working his clean boxers off, only pulling away long enough to discard them over the side of the bed so that the two of them were now both naked. Matt could see it in David's eyes that he wanted to protest this change but he never got the chance as Matt lined himself up and thrust smoothly inside him. He smirked in self satisfaction as he watched David stiffen as he was fully seated inside him and he stilled for a moment, letting his lover adjust to the sensation they had both been denied for so long now. He pressed hkmself flush with David and began to rock back and forth against him just slightly as he kissed and nibbled on first his lower lip then his earlobe. 

"I've missed this and you so much. Three months is really too long for you to be gone filming" he whispered as he kissed the shell of his ear, feeling the moment when he melted into the sensations. 

When David began to squirm a bit against him, he raised himself up on his elbows and hegan to thrust a bit more forcefully into him, skin slapping as a thin sheen of sweat worked itself up on both their bodies and Matt heard the soft little mewls and groans of pleasure as he calculated each thrust so that he was pressing against David's prostate as he moved inside him.

He watched his face as a range of emotions played across his features and he was able to pinpoint the exact moment that his boyfriend was close enough to topple over the edge and into his orgasm. 

It really was beautiful to watch him as he grew closer to that moment. His cheeks pinked up just a bit, he began panting softly and his fingers flexed, either balling the sheets in his fists, his nails digging into his ribcage or arm or scratching a trail down his back and shoulderblades and his mouth finally falling open in an O formation as he stiffened and finally came all over both their abs and usually over Matt's fingers as he stroked his cock, squeezing just slightly as he did so.

Matt gasled at the same moment that he managed to push David into his orgasm, feeling him clench rhythmically around his cock, cursing himself at not being able to last a bit longer before he stiffened and filled David as his thrusts became erratic before momentarily ceasing as he hit his orgasm before he shuddered and finally collapsed against the sweaty form of his boyfriend. 

"That was...." he trailed off with a breathy giggle as he kissed his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"It certainly was" David agreed with a smile that made Matt a bit weak at the knees and made his heart skip a beat. 

Matt slowly disengaged from David and rolled onto his side, never breaking contact with him as his arms went around his waist as they laid there panting softly. 

"Happy birthday baby" he whispered as he kissed his temple.


	5. Remember When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt thinks back to the first time he managed to work up the nerve to ask David out on a proper date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Matt's POV and is a flashback to the times they met and leading up to the first time he managed to ask David out on a proper date.

The first time they met was when he took over as the Doctor on Doctor Who, five years earlier. He hadn't expected that David would sit in on the interview and audition phase, especially since he was leaving but then he had overheard him talking to Steven and saying that he wanted to be sure that the new guy was the right fit for the role, that it was important to him, as a fan of the show himself and for that, Matt had to give him infinite amounts of credit.

After his audition, he had spent a few minutes just watching David from a distance. Of course he found him attractive. Everyone found him attractive and if Matt didn't know better, he would think that the universe had been taunting him with something he couldn't have simply because from the moment he had spoken to David, after they had all broken for lunch, he had felt that he was something special and he had fallen head over heels for him. Not just his physical appearance either, but his sweet personality and funny sense of humour.

He had been doomed from the start in the best way.

The next time they met was three years later, when David and Billie had come back to film the 50th anniversary special. He had watched the man work and still thought him genius. And when they chatted and goofed off between takes, he had only fallen deeper and harder, that bright infectious smile making his stomach do somersault flips.

They had all gone out to celebrate David's birthday later on that night and that was when Matt decided he was going to do it. He had been three glasses of wine in and they were all chattering and joking steadily as they ate and enjoyed one another's company. The checks had arrived and Billie had graciously offered to pay for everyone. Matt waited in the lobby of the hotel for David after everyone else had gone to bed and though he felt bad for ambushing the other man in the lobby, he knew that it was now or never.

"David, can we talk a minute?" He had asked, to which David had nodded. Matt blew his breath out hos nose and finally just blurted out the question. "Will you go out with me mate?" He asked in a rush.

David's smile at the question made both his heart and stomach flip in anticipation and nerves, and for half a minute he feared that the other man would laugh at him. When he grabbed him and kissdd him in clear view of everyone who was there in the lobby, Matt melted a bit. "Took you long enough to ask" David teased with an easy smile before kissing him again once more.


End file.
